


Sumua eetterissä

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kosmos kaareutui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sumua eetterissä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2013, arkistoitu jälkikäteen.

"Äi- Walburga lähetti sitten räyhääjän jouluksi."

"Jep", sanoi James.

"Ei se viime vuonna viitsinyt. Alkaa mennä järki", minä sanoin ja koputin päätäni. Sätkästä tippui tuhkaa märkään maahan.

Roikuttiin kuistin kaiteen yli ja tuijotettiin jonnekin joen suuntaan läpi sumun. Vajan seinässä oli läntti, koska James oli kokeillut viskata siihen luudalta mädän perunan. Lensi semmoiset neljäkymmentä jalkaa, ja rata oli elliptinen. Vilkaisin taivaalle.

Joulupäivänä oli ollut täysikuu, eikä sen jälkeen ollut tullut pöllöä.

Ajattelin avaruutta. Kaksi vuotta sitten talvipäivänseisauksen aikaan isä oli lukenut kirjoistaan, että vapaa tahto oli harhaa. Ajan kulku oli harhaa. Kosmos kaareutui, ja kaikki siinä olivat määrätyillä sijoillaan: velhot, jästit, käärmeet ja muut elikot, alemmat madot ja puolilajiset. Muu oli harhaa. Äiti huusi että ei tajunnut hänen juttujaan, ja minä huusin että olkaa hiljaa, saatana. Regulus viisasteli, että kuka oli Saatana.

Yhden saatanan porukoissa kaikki, enkä minä niitä tarvinnut.

Minä tarvitsin Jamesin ja tarvitsin Kuutamon, ja hänen oli parempi olla hengissä. Vedin nihkeää savua ja ajattelin, että pitäisi varmaan puhua kaikesta. Peter oli luvannut tuoda viinaa uudeksivuodeksi.

"Vittu", tiivistin.

James oli myöntämässä, kun talossa hormi humahti ja hän kääntyi katsomaan. Minä napsautin sormiani ja hävitin tupakan.

"Pojat!" Abigail huusi. Hän oli hämmentynyt, ja ovenraosta purkautui ruokien tuoksu. "Tiedoksenne, että Remus Lupin ilmestyi juuri tulisijasta."

En pudonnut kaiteen yli. James nauroi ja hänen äitinsä hymyili eri syistä, ja minä yritin pitää naamani vakaana. Kosteassa ilmassa kummankin tukka rehotti kuin enovainaan majavahattu, mutta päätin jättää irvimättä ennen koulun alkua tai ainakaan enää tänä vuonna, koska jokin voima oli tänään lähettänyt minulle Remus Lupinin. Hormipulveri, hän tietysti sanoisi!

Kuutamo putsasi pulverin jämiä housuistaan ja sanoi että heidän pöllössään oli jokin tauti ja pyysi anteeksi jotain, en tiedä mitä, ja hänen äitinsä oli lähettänyt piirakan. Abigail kiitti vuolaasti ja loitsi pöytää, ja James meni hakemaan isäänsä. Tuolit väistelivät, ja seinäkello rääkäisi Kuutamolle, joka oli laiha mutta elävä ja hymyili minulle. Häslingin yli virnistin takaisin. 

Kuutamo kantoi kamansa yläkertaan ja minä laskin kymmeneen ennen kuin sanoin meneväni auttamaan.

Suudeltiin oven takana. Kuutamo oli syönyt kitkerää neuvostoliittolaista suklaata, jonka minä ahnaasti nuolin hänen kieleltään, kun veri suhisi korvissa ja sumensi järjen. Hänen villapaitansa oli pistelevää sorttia ja ovenripa selässäni kipeä ja todellinen, ja sillä hetkellä Kosmos oli puolellamme ja Orion pakostikin väärässä, ajattelin. Sanoin että yksi vielä, seottiin laskuissa, ja lupasin selittää myöhemmin.

Astiat kilisivät, ja Abigail huusi meitä. Tiesin Jamesin ilmeen.

"Remus", minä sanoin villapaitaan ennen kuin oli pakko mennä alakertaan.


End file.
